The Look-A-Like of Louise, Blanc
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: When Louise had wished for a familiar, she had wanted a dragon or something equally majestic. Instead what she gets is an alternative version of herself who's been known as Louise the Bloody and the Dread Tyrant. And this is the adventure of how these two deal with increasingly dangerous situations.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is something I posted on Space-battles where I post all my familiaar of zero fanfictions, but I relaly wanted to share it with you guys because I love writing diffrent version of Louise. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave a like on your thoughts for this._

 _ **Chapter One: Louise Meets Louise**_

Smoke filled the courtyard as a certain pink haired girl coughed, her eyes watering. This pink haired girl was the rather infamous Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. She was better known as Louise the Zero, for her rather disastrous ability to only cause shall we say, explosions. Today was no different as she had caused another explosion trying to attempt the summoning of a familiar. It was a sacred event and should she fail, she would be kicked out of the academy and sent home.

Through watering eyes, Louise looked up to see if she would be able to spot anything past the smoke. It was to no avail though as the smoke was still thick. She ignores the taunts and jeers of her peers, having heard it all before. She was more focused on waiting for the smoke to be cleared. Louise stared hard as the smoke dissipated. When the smoke finally cleared she found herself staring at a rather impossible sight. "By Brimir's holy ass, who decided to let off an explosion?" A crude, yet slightly familiar voice questioned. Louise could only blink at the figure who was the same height as she. She stared at the same pink hair that was slightly singed. The figure slowly turns around and Louise can only stand there staring wide-eyed like a fish out of water.

It was like looking in the mirror. This person was a carbon copy of herself. The doppelganger version of herself blinks and then rubs her eyes as if she was trying to clear them of the smoke. A large flirtatious smile came across her face and she slowly walked to Louise. The youngest member of the Vallière could only stand like a rabbit being cornered by a wolf.

The doppelganger got even closer to the point where their lips were only a few inches apart. "Why hello there pretty mirror." The doppelganger says, voice syrupy and sensual in a way that put Kirche to shame. This finally snaps Louise out of what had come over her and she jumps back, so she's a few feet away. She turns quickly to her professor's eyes wide and pleading.

"Professor Colbert, please let me try it again!" She desperately pleads. She did not want… no did not need a familiar like this.

"I am sorry Miss. Vallière but the rules of the Springtime summoning are clear, you must finish the ritual." He motions for her to do so, all while studying the copy-cat.

Louise turns back to her mirror image who stood there with a rather calculating smirk on her face. Taking a deep breath and feeling like she was going to regret this she begins the chant. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make her my familiar." As she finished the chant, her doppelganger finally made a move.

It was so unexpected that Louise didn't have time to react before lips connected with her own. Because of how unexpected it was, her mouth opened allowing her doppelganger to take advantage and slip her tongue in. Everything in Louise's head came to a screeching stop like some sort of machine that had suddenly broken.

As the copycat finally pulled away, Louise could only stand there like a statue. The only thing that caused her to come back to reality was a burning sensation on her chest, close to her neck. Making a pained noise that was mimicked by the doppelganger, they both fell to their knees. After a few moments, the pain slowly began to stop and she winced, pulling her shirt down a little to see what was wrong.

Etched where the pain had come from were markings that formed runes. Looking up she found her doppelganger had the same type of runes. "Wha-?!" Louise began to say, however she was interrupted by another voice.

"I must say, I was not expecting this Zero. You really can't even do a single spell right." Louise felt the pressure of a hand coming down on top of her head and she turned to glare at the person. "Plus you are rather lacking." Louise was about to nap at this woman, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, who was the daughter of her family's rivals, but the next thing that happened was a controlled explosion that took more than its fair share of strands of hair from Kirche's head and causes it to become blackened from soot.

"Get your hands off her you thrice-damned Germanian cow!" The doppelganger says in a low dangerous voice. A predatory smile that didn't belong on the face of Louise crosses the mirror images face. "I might just cause explosions, but explosions are an absolutely beautiful and useful thing when you know how to control them. I intentionally missed this time, but next time I will take your eye. And then cause one of your internal organs to explode." Each word spoken caused the darker skinned girl's face to pale before she was finally left shaking like a leaf by the end of it. She quickly took several steps away from Louise and walked back to her friend Tabitha.

"Class is over, you may use this free time to get to know your familiar," Colbert said, a rather serious expression on his face. With that everybody returned to their rooms except for Louise and her newly acquired familiar(?). Louise wasn't exactly sure. Still, she was positive she had passed the springtime summoning ritual and would be allowed to stay at the academy.

Louise finally turns to her mirror image whose predatory smile was now being changed to a smirk that made her uncomfortable. "So..." she begins, the voice from earlier returning. Her eyes roamed over Louise's body causing the original to shudder. "Shall we retire for the night? Or would you rather I bind you up and make you scream?"

A blush crosses Louise's face at the image that brought up and she glared angrily at the doppelganger. "Y-Y-You dog!" She shouted turning on her heels and marching to her room at a surprisingly fast pace. If her familiar couldn't find her room then that would be just fine with her. And it was probably the safest option for her chastity. However, she had no luck as the familiar followed her step by step.

When they arrived at her room, Louise threw open the door and both pinkettes stepped in. "So…. Where will I be sleeping, Louise?" The doppelganger questioned, her voice still sickeningly sweet. Louise turned to glare into the other's eyes. Wordlessly she pointed at the pile of hay that she had prepared. This caused the mirror image to release a laugh.

She stopped laughing when she remembers that she hadn't told Louise anything about her name. "So, Louise, as it is polite, I'll tell you my name. I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, the war hero known as Louise the Bloody for killing a vast majority of Germanian scum, royal bodyguard to the late Queen Henrietta and later on known as the Dread Tyrant of Tristain to those who openly rebelled against the Queen of Tristain put into power by Queen Henrietta. At one point I was known as Louise the Zero. However, you can call me Blanc."

 **Another part of the Academy**

Colbert sat studying a book in the light of the candle. His eyes scanned the weather pages, mouth turning down into a frown. "It shouldn't be possible." He mutters to himself. "I have to tell the headmaster." With that, he quickly got up from where he was reading and rushed to the office of the headmaster. He left the book open on the table. In the book where the runes and parchment that had the translation of said runes. This translation was The Void.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is the second chapter of A look-a-like of Louise, Blanc I do hope you guys enjoy this and tell me what you think._

 ** _Chapter Two_**

A week had passed since Louise had summoned her familiar or rather herself. It was still shocking to find herself staring at a carbon copy of her face at times. During the week, she had learned that Blanc was... she was like a dog. Perhaps that wasn't the best description to describe her. No, if Louise had described it, Blanc was more then just a dog. She was like some mythical beast. She was brash, violent, and generally unpleasant around the other students. Or she would be if it wasn't for the fact that her mirror-image seemed to scare them. Since the threat she had made to Kirche, most students steered clear of Louise and Blanc.

There were repercussions though. Louise noticed out of the corner of her eye that she and Blanc were being watched. Professor Colbert had taken it upon himself to watch her. At the time the strangeness of her summoning, well herself, had stopped him from acting within a reasonable mindset. But he was now vigilante, ready to return to his old runic name if Blanc went through with any of her threats. She had thought Blanc would have minded, but she just shook her head giving a smile. Not a fake smile but a smile like she was smiling at the antics of an old friend. Louise couldn't understand it.

Then there was the fact that her familiar proclaimed herself a queen. Louise still couldn't believe that declaration A queen of her own country and was the former bodyguard to the princess. She tried not to think of the implication of what happened to Princess Henrietta or the fact that she is known as Louise the Bloody. It was a dreadful nickname and Blanc had gone into great detail what she did to the Germanian soldiers. Louise would never be able to eat tomato soup again.

Now though Louise found Blanc staring out the window, frown drawn across her face. It was... scary. Louise had been able to start seeing through that annoying flirtatious mask of Blanc's. It always kept her off guard, not knowing what Blanc's true personality was. "Are you okay Blanc?" Louise questioned. Her mirror image twirled around, trying to give Louise a flirtatious smile, but it wasn't really working. Finally, she stopped trying, turning back to the window. watching the rain tap against it.

"She's coming today Louise," the answer was uncharacteristic of Blanc. Louise tried to rack her brain, thinking about who could possibly be coming today. The day after she had summoned her familiar she had sent a letter back home. She had gotten a letter back almost immediately, and it was... Louise paled. No, no, no! She had forgotten that today was the day.

Hearing shuffling around the room, she watched as Louise quickly picked up things. Another bad part about Blanc was that not even the servants came around. She had been gaining a nickname around the academy, the devil dog. Something Blanc just shrugged at, but Louise found it disgraceful. Blanc was herself after all. And yet she had no pride. Or perhaps their views on what they should be prideful about were vastly different. Louise wasn't sure nor did she care.

 _'Why am I thinking about this now?'_ Louise questioned. _'Ugh, I need to clean this room, Mother could almost be here by now!'_ She threw the dirty clothes underneath the bed. She didn't have time to bring these to a servant, and Blanc would refuse outright. Louise again wondered why she had gotten such a familiar. What in the Founder's name had caused it? When the room had been cleaned up as spotless as she could make it, Louise found herself going rigid. Blanc watched half amused but she herself was pale. There was one person in the entire world that could bring Blanc to heel. Well, two people actually. Cattleya didn't count as she just seemed to have a way with animals. Karin though. Karin the Heavy Wind, was one of the singular, most terrifying creatures that Blanc had ever known.

Blanc refused to call her mother though. A mother wouldn't lock her child away in a dark room for years causing said child to gain a phobia of the dark. A mother wouldn't be scared of the explosions that the child caused. A mother wouldn't grow angry at every little thing that said the child did. A mother wouldn't have called said child a monster; for the accident that she had caused with her father. No, Karin, the Heavy Wind was not a mother to Blanc. She was an old hag. Thinking about it caused Blanc to grit her teeth. Her mother had been anything but what a mother should be like. And yet even for all the cruelty that her "mother" had put her through, Blanc still couldn't beat her. She had already tried to kill Karin once when her explosions were still being developed. It was an embarrassing defeat. It was the one time her mother had almost came close to killing her. And it taught Blanc a lesson.

You do not piss off the Heavy Wind or the consequence will be dire. As in spending several days on the brink of death in your room surrounded by water mages. The only thing that had stopped Karin from killing Blanc had been her older sister Cattleya who had pleaded for her life. The oldest of the three children had been away at the time, but Blanc knew even she would have stepped in.

Blanc knew that the Karin of this world was different from the Karin of her world. But she refused to believe it. Thinking about her world brought her back to her melancholic. She had gone through the portal willingly. She had no right to regret her decision. This world was peaceful, so much different from the war-torn world that she came from. When she had walked through the portal, she had wanted to get away from it all. The decisions, the blood, the death. Blanc felt old, older then somebody her age should have to feel. She had sworn that the stress was causing her hair to go gray. And yet, Blanc had left behind the last thing that her friend Charlotte Helene Orléans de Gallia had giving her before she had died repelling an invasion from Romalia.

Charlotte had gifted her with her own familiar. Blanc who had no familiar of her own had been gifted with Sylphid. Although learning said Dragon was a Rhyme Dragon had come as a shock. Sylphid had saved her time and time again, and the Dragon had the scars on her body to prove it. But escaping from her world only proved what Blanc had already known. She was a monster. It wasn't the fact that Karin had called her that. She could care less what the old hag called her, it was the fact that she had so much blood on her hands. The fact that she had broken a promise to Charlotte. That she would take care of Sylphid.

Blanc was taking out of her thoughts by a sharp rap at the door. She froze, skin becoming paler than normal. She looked over to find Louise was doing the same. _"Well go on Louise."_ She whispered. Louise looked over at her eyes narrowed.

 _"You do it, I'm not going to!"_ The whisper from the younger pinkette was harsh. Blanc shook her head. The knock repeated and was a lot less patient this time. Blanc knew Karin would have no problem taking the door off its hinges if it was required. It was cheating, but she pointed her wand, focusing on making sure the explosion was muffled and small. Enough that Karin wouldn't be able to hear. The result was Louise being tripped forward, now the one closer to the door. She turned back to glare at Blanc, promising punishment later on. Slowly she opened the door which creaked open as if it was a horror story.

Standing there in front of the door was the severe looking face of Karin.

"Umm, hello mother." She says. Her mother's sharp stare shifted to her, causing her to almost start shaking. Her mother always made her feel insignificant. Something she didn't really want to admit. Her mother's stare turns away from her to Blanc who sneers at her. Louise pales. Karin steps in.

"We have a lot to talk about Louise."


End file.
